


Time Counting Down To You

by girl_team



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, SuperCorp, manhell - Freeform, slight angst, some canon lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_team/pseuds/girl_team
Summary: The soulmate au where you have a soulmate mark on your wrist counting down to the moment your soulmate says the first word to you. But for some reason Lena has two.orSupercorp soulmate au where two soulmates turn out to be one





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> this is my very first fic and english is not my first language so there will probably be some mistakes but I hope you like it anyway :)

One of Lena's earliest memories is covering up her wrist. By now it became an automatic reflex to hide it under a long sleeve or to even cover it with make up. No one should know about her marks or she would be treated even worse. It was hard enough growing up with adopted parents that did not care much about you or being the sister of Lex Luthor who gone insane.  
When Lena got her marks at the age of 16 she didn´t understood it, even now she has no idea what they exactly mean. Normally you get one mark on your wrist which counts down to the exact moment your soulmate — the person you are meant to be with — speaks to you for the first time. And after that the mark chances into the date of the day of your first word. Some people show there marks openly others try to hide them and don't want others to know about the time on their wrist. Lena knew from the first day she would always cover hers. The fact that she didn't got one soulmate mark but two was nothing she wanted to share. She didn't want people to ask questions about her marks, especially when she had no answers to them. After all this was something that didn't happen before to anyone, Lena had checked . Mutliple times! So she slowly forgot about the years and stopped worrying about it. Until a certain blonde came into her office one day. She sat on her desk when Jess opened the door to lead two people inside. 

„I know why you're here. Because a subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the Venture.“ Lena said without looking up, still looking at the files in front of her. „There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn't aboard the Venture yesterday. There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I'm holding tomorrow. I'm renaming my family's company, and I had to cancel.“  
„Ah, lucky“ it was a sarcastic respond.  
„Lucky is Superman saving the day.“  
Tis time it was the blonde answering her „And Supergirl was there too.“  
That was the moment the world stood still for a second and Lena wrist started to hurt like needles were slammed in her skin. It was the first time the brunette looked at the other young women. Long blonde hair in a ponytail, a warm smile on the lips, the combination of glasses and her outfit making her look like a cute dork.  
„And who are you exactly?“ Lena said without thinking about it but she needed to know. Could it be that this beautiful women had something to do with her aching wrist? She tried looking not to obvious on her left arm but forgot that she covered it up with make up earlier that day. Which means she had to wait until she was alone to check her marks.  
„Um I am Kara Danvers. I'm not with the Daily Planet. I'm with Catco magazine…Sort of.“  
Kara Danvers, Lena was sure she wouldn't forget this name anytime soon, or ever. 

After finishing the interview and being alone again. Lena could finally try to figure out what the pain meant. She takes some wet wipes out of a drawer and gets rid of the make up on her arm. At first Lena cant believe her eyes the upper mark chanced from the countdown to the date of today. Which means this cute reporter must be her soulmate because it cant be Clark Kent after all she was gay so he wasn't an option. The rest of the day Lena spends mostly daydreaming of Kara Danvers and having a slight smile on her lips which wasn't common. But the smile faded fast after thinking too much about the meaning of her second mark. Could it mean that…? But no, that wouldn't be fair she just met her. She couldn't lose her right after meeting her. But what if it really means that something happens to Kara and she got a second soulmate because her first will die before they get together? Lena didn't sleep that night worrying way to much and not being able to force her dark thought away.

 

—-

 

One of Kara’s favorite things she learned after getting adopted from the Dancers family was the soulmate marks. The concept wasn't new to her back on Krypton there where also soulmates but no marks to help you find that special person. But having a mark on your skin helping you to identify them easily was such a great think really. On Krypton you couldn't be totally sure if you find your real soulmate. So after turning 16 and not getting a mark Kara was disappointed. For a week after her birthday she had had hope to still get one but it faded with every day until she was sure to never get one. She just wasn't meant to have a soulmate on earth. Maybe her soulmate was on Krypton and died with her home planet. This thought never failed to make her cry silent tears. The only person that was able to help her in this moments was her sister Alex. She always made her feel comfortable like being at home. 

Looking back later she would say the day a ship from Krypton crashed on earth with a young man in it was one of her happiest days. This ship bought MonEl onto her life. At first she didn't wanted to date him but he was persistent and they started dating. It was nice having someone to kind of share a history of being from another planet with and not having to hide who she really was. She was happy to finally finding the person she was meant to be with. Or at least she thought he was the one. 

The only problem was to make MonEl fit into the human world. He had to learn so much and wasn't trying hard enough for Kara's taste. She was able to get him a job at Catco this way she could always have an eye on him and help him fitting in. It was MonEl’s first day of work and she was just showing and explaining everything to him when someone interrupted them „Kara.“ she turned around to face the person and her face light up. It was Lena Luthor. Yes, the Lena Luthor she had interviewed a few days ago together with Clark. It was nice seeing her again especially cause this time Lena was smiling. The last time she looked a little in pain but that was none of her business.  
„Lena! Surprise visit to Catco?“  
„No, I am here to see you, actually. L-Corp is hosting a party this weekend. It's for a gala fundraiser for the Children's Hospital after that horrific attack on their new building.“ there was a little pause „I was hoping you'd come.“ Lena decided on telling the truth, that she was just there for Kara. She could have just said she was there for some work related stuff but after all she planned a hole party just so she could invite Kara and see her. So Kara should know Lena came just for her despite being a busy CEO.  
„It would mean a lot to me if you were there.“  
„Of cause I will come. I am honored.“ Kara smiles at her. Oh that smile, Lena could definitely fall for that beautiful smile.  
„"Gala"? Is that like a party? Can I come?“ this time it wasn't Kara talking to her. Lena hadn't noticed the guy standing beside her until now.  
„Ah…this is.. my boyfriend? Mike.“ Kara tried explaining with a sheep smile on her face. For some reason it felt weird saying this to Lena but she couldn't tell why.  
At this Lena’s mood dropped to rockbottom. She hastily finished their conversation, allowing Mike to also attend and left the building.

Finding out about Kara’s boyfriend — that her soulmate was already in a relationship with someone that wasn't her — was definitely not how she planned this out. But there was one good thing to this whole bullshit. Her two marks didn't mean her first soulemate will die, no it means that she wasn't theirs. Maybe she got two but it was both times one sided. Was that even possible. Sure who would want to be with a Luthor anyway. 

—-

After the party Kara shows up regularly at Lena’s office. At first she always says its for some article she has to write for Snapper but for some reason they never talk about anything work related. After some time Kara stars to bring take out for Lena and herself to „Make sure you are eating Lunch at least two times a week.“ how Kara had said. It was nice to have a friend. Someone that didn't just spend time with her because they wanted something from her. But every now and then it hurt, knowing Kara was with someone else and not with her.  
„So how was your weekend?“  
„Mon.. eh Mike took me to a sports game. To be honest I don't even know what sport it was.“ Kara admitted.  
„That doesn't sound like you had a good weekend?“  
„Well it was okay. He wanted to go and I think he had a lot of fun. But I definitely won't go again so you'll have to rescue me the next time he wants to go there with me. Okay?“ Kara joked and there was this wonderful smile again.  
„Of course I will! And you can choose what we are going to do.“  
„I wish Mike would say that at least once.“ it was quite not even a whisper and Lena wasn't supposed to hear it. But she did and she couldn't swallow the feeling that sentence made her feel deep down in her stomach. She just stared at Kara, her expression going a little dark and sad.  
„No. No. I didn't mean it like that…that we just do things he wants to. Well maybe almost all the time. But it makes him happy and that is something I should want to right? That he is happy?“ Kara stars rambling right after noticing the chance in Lena’s eyes.  
„Maybe but that doesn't mean you have to do everything he says to. You are your own person, Kara. And a wonderful person by the way.“ she was smiling again.  
„Thank you. You are a really good friend!“ Kara says and leans in to give her a tight hug. Friend. Yeah that is all. They are friends. So it should not feel so damn good to be hugged by Kara like this. Or even just having her around. And she really shouldn't have the date of their first meeting marked on her skin, remembering her of what will never happen. Her only hope was that she was the soulmate of the person her second mark was counting down to. Because she didn't think she could have this kind of soulmate and just friends relationship with another person too. even though that other one couldn't compare to Kara, she was the perfect sunshine Lena needed in her life. 

—-

Lena’s second mark was close to zero by now. She would meet her second soulmate by the end of this week. This fact made her nervous. She started checking it regularly now and only covered her first mark up to not be remembered of the pain. On Wednesday Kara came to visit her again. Smiling bright she came in with 5 boxes of Chinese take out. One for Lena and four for herself. Lena hadn't figured out how Kara could eat this much and still stay in shape without working out 24/7.  
„Kara, you look really happy today. Well you look always happy but today particularly happy. Like over the moon happy. It is a special day for you?“ before Kara could answer Lena got a panicked look on her face and continued quickly „Is it your birthday? Did I miss it? I don't have a present. Damn Kara why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? I would have bought you something!“ she rambled until Kara stopped her by holding her hands up in defense and giggling. „No it’s not my birthday and you don't need to give me a present anyway.“ „But I sure would!“ Lena clarifies. „Okay Okay I got it. You are great. But actually I have some good news.“ „Really? What is it?“ Lena asks interested while motioning to the sofa to sit and eventually eat something. „You remember Mike, right?“ 

_That fuckboy you are dating that doesn't treat you right? That Mike? Yeah unfortunately. ___

____

____

„Yes, I do remember your boyfriend.“ 

_Please don't say it. Please don't say he proposed and you will marry that asshead. ___


	2. Chapter 2

„Well he kind of isn't my boyfriend anymore. I broke up with him yesterday.“

„Oh I am so sorry to hear that. Wasn't he your soulmate?“

_YES! YES! YES! ___

___Kara’s head fell slightly down looking at her wrists that were covered with the sleeves of her cardigan._  
„About that …“ she started but didn't finish her eyes falling on Lena’s wrist catching sight of her mark for the first time. Roughly 60 hours left. She will meet her soulmate soon. There was this feeling again. The one she felt while introducing MonEl to Lena. Again she couldn't tell what it was just that she didn't like it and that it may have had to do something with Lena and her mark. And again Kara wished she had a mark to identify her real soulmate than she wouldn't have dated MonEl to begin with.  
Slowly Kara starts to roll her left sleeve up to reveal her bare skin where a mark should be.  
„I don't think he was. Because I don't have… a mark.“  
Lena didn't knew what to say to this. She just wrapped her arms around Kara seeing a single tear running down her cheek.  
„It´s okay. You will find your soulmate no matter what. I am sure they have a mark leading them to you.“ Lena tries to comfort her running a hand up and down her back. 

__Maybe this means Kara could be her soulmate after all. That she didn't knew because she had no mark to help her figure it out. Lena should talk to her and tell Kara about her first mark which bonded her to the blonde. But for now she just needs to be there for her friend._ _

__

___The next day was really stressful for the young Luthor._  
It started like every other day but soon after starting with her paperwork Jess announced an unplanned visiter.  
„It’s okay Jess. Let them in.“ Lena waved a hand after hearing it was Kara’s sister Alex. They met before.  
„Good morning Miss Luthor.“  
Lena looked up from her files and noticed the serious look on Agent Danvers face „Is everything okay with Kara? Did something happen to her?“  
„She is fine. Actually it is you I am concerned about.“  
„And how come?“  
„This morning your mother escaped from jail and we — the DEO and I — are worried for your safety. We already positioned some secret agents outside and inside of the L-Corp building. Further Supergirl will fly around and look for anything suspicious.“ 

__After Alex educated Lena on the plan the DEO had to keep her safe and get her mother back in prison as soon as possible Alex left her office to get to her position again._ _

__The first thing Lena did was dialing a number she knew by heart and press the call button. She didn't have to wait long before hearing her name._ _

__

__—-_ _

__

__Supergirl was just about to set up and fly near the L-Corp building to check on Lena again when her phone rang._ _

___„Lena.“_  
„Kara, please don't worry too much but something happened. Your sister was just here and told me about my mother escaping from prison an-“  
„Lena breath and calm down, please.“  
„…wait, she told you too, didn't she?“  
„Of course she did! Alex knows I care for you. Thats why I asked her to personally make sure you will be safe.“ 

___Kara cared for her! For Lena. For a Luthor. Unbelievable. ____ _

_______„Lena? Are you still there? Do you want me to come over?“_  
„WHAT? NO! Don’t, I don't want you to be in danger. Kara you have to stay away from me…At least till my mother is behind bars again.“  
The fear at the thought of Kara being in danger was clearly audible in her voice.  
She did not like to say this but „Alright I will keep my distance just call me if you need me okay?“  
„Of cause. I will call you as soon as I have news. Bye Kara.“  
„Be save.“ 

____She took off into the sky. Kara tried to focus on everything she could. The cars driving in the direction of L-Corp. The people entering the building. Using her X-ray vision to follow where they were going. Listening with the help of her super hearing to Lena’s steady heartbeat to make sure she was all right.  
Kara was so caught up on the rhythm of the beating heart that she hasn't noticed the two guys which made their way to Lena’s office. Only the quickening sound of Lena’s heart and a sharp intake of breath made her snap out of her haze to fly as fast as possible, but it was too late. _ _ _ _

____The first guy tried to take her with him but Lena managed to escape out onto the balcony. She hastily tried to close the glass door behind her but both man went after her outside. They reached for her arms. Lena did everything to put distance between them and herself getting closer to the edge of the balcony. The taller guy caught her right hand. She pulled her arm away which made her lose balance. Her high heels didn't help her keeping both feet to the ground and she fell over the railing. She didn't scream. It wouldn't help. She would crash on the ground and that would be her ending. The wind was cold against her skin. Suddenly she felt a warmth on her back and thighs. The young Luthor didn't dare to open her eyes afraid of what to see. The picture of her own blood pooling on the street was nothing she needed to see. Especially not if it was the last thing she would ever see._ _ _ _

____The wind was blowing against her skin again but it wasn't as strong this time.  
„You will be okay.“ it was barley a whisper. Lena wasn't even sure if it was real._ _ _ _

____Lena slowly opened her eyes again. Blinking trying to make sense of her situation. The first thing she saw was Supergirl’s long hair waving in the wind. Then the concerned look on the hero’s face. „Everything is going to be all right.“ and the attempt of a little smile._ _ _ _

____Supergirl caught her mid fall and was flying her now away from L-Corp._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____—-_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_______Lena opens her eyes looking around curious. She laid in a bright room. Where was she? From the corner of her eye Lena saw a person sitting next to the bed she laid in and turned her head in that direction. Again Lena was greeted by Supergirl._  
„Hey how do you feel?“  
„Not sure. Where am I?“  
„At the DEO. I brought you here after catching you to make sure you get medical treatment and rest. Does your wrist still hurt?“ Supergirl motions to Lena’s wrist with the soulmate marks.  
„How do you know it hurts?“  
„You talked about your mark and the pain in your sleep.“  
„Did you stayed here the whole time?“  
„Yes to make sure you were fine.“ there was a pause „Did … did the pain started when I talked to you?“  
Lena just nodded.  
„Does this mean I am your … soulmate?“ Supergirl blushed a little. 

_____What? Now Supergirl was her second soulmate? That can’t be true. A Super and a Luthor being meant to be the perfect match? It just can’t be. But even if it was true they would never work together. Not because they were a Super and a Luthor, no there was another reason… ____ _ _ _

______„Looks so.“  
Hesitantly the blond reaches for Lena’s hand but the other women pulls away._ _ _ _ _ _

___________„I am sorry but as great as you are and you really are! I mean every person in National City probably wished their soulmate would be the girl of steel. But my heart already belongs to someone else.“_  
„Oh. That someone is really lucky.“  
At that Lena chuckles lightly „They don't even know about it. She has no mark and also she is my only friend. I don't want to ruin our friendship.“  
For some reason Supergirl’s expression chances completely from almost looking heartbroken to a big ray of sunshine.  
„I ehm I have to leave! I just heard someone call for me … you know because I have super hearing.“ The hero stood up awkwardly walking to the door almost crashing into a chair on her way to leave. 

_______okay this was weird. Why seemed Supergirl so happy at hearing about Lena’s depressing love life? that’s not nice or hero-like! ____ _ _ _ _ _

____________After waking up from a nap Alex Danvers enters her room. She went straight to the machines next to Lena’s bed. After checking everything and nodding to herself every now and then Alex finally announced to Lena  
„Everything seems fine. If you feel strong enough again you are free to leave now. My sister is waiting outside for you. She offered to bring you home. If your wellbeing chances call Kara or me so I can check on you again.“  
„Thank you agent Danvers.“  
smiling and winking at her Alex answers before leaving the room again „I think we are close enough now for you to call me Alex.“_ _ _ _

________When Alex was out of the room Lena asked herself „Why would we be close now?“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alex was right Kara waited for Lena, enveloping her in a hug the moment she saw Lena, careful to not squeeze too tight.  
„I will take you to my place it is closer than yours. Is that okay for you?“  
Lena just nodded and walked with Kara to the exit._ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kara opened the door for Lena to walk in first. Her apartment was light up with light strings and some candles. On the table were two plates with food on them.  
„Alex said you should eat something so I cooked for you.“ Kara explained with a shy smile.  
„Kara — I always eat take out — Danvers cooked? And your apartment isn't on fire? Wow I am impressed!“  
„I see you can already joke again. Lets just start eating.“ _ _ _ _

________They both took a seat to eat.  
After finishing the meal, which by the way wasn't as horrible as Lena had feared, they moved to the sofa and turned the TV on. Lena was snuggled in Kara’s side who had an arm laid around the brunettes shoulder. It was the first time Lena felt safe that day. Here in Kara’s arm, forgetting about all her problems._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________„Lena I have to tell you something.“_  
She looked up to Kara wondering what she would say next.  
„Could you just close your eyes for me?“  
Lena did what she was asked.  
Kara’s grip around her tightened just a little bit.  
„Okay now open them but please don’t be scared.“ the last part was just a whisper.  
Lena opened her eyes first looking at Kara then her gaze traveled to the things that surrounded them. It all seemed to be a little further away now. And she finally realized that they were both floating in the middle of Kara’s living room. Lena automatically reached for Kara to hold onto her.  
„What… how…“  
They looked into each others eyes and Kara could see how Lena slowly figured it out and put the pieces together.  
Kara gestured to Lena’s arm „I believe you found both of your soulmates. Didn't you?“  
Instead of giving her an answer Lena leaned in slightly and Kara closed the final distance between them connecting their lips. It was a slow kiss with many emotions. 

__________After breaking apart Kara said laughing a bit „That’s why Alex said you two were close enough now.“  
„You heard that?“  
Kara grinned „Super hearing remember?“_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading if you made it till here!  
> Let me know if you liked it or if I made any mistakes. I will try to correct them.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
